


silent city

by haechns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Candy Land, Craving Affection, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy, JaeMin, Kissing, M/M, face kisses, loving arms, renjun - Freeform, renmin, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns
Summary: renjun watches as new york city falls silent for a rare few moments. jaemin pulls him away from his people watching, just to hold him and dream about a quieter life.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	silent city

renjuns fingers tapped against the balcony, staring down at the bustling city he held so close to his heart. he loved the way that the city never slept, always something new to admire. 

he watched a man on a bicycle, riding with his young child on his shoulders. it scared him, but then noticed the way the woman next to him took the baby into motherly, loving arms.

renjun misses arms like those, full of warmth. love. the need to protect the one they loved most.  
he knew there would always be plenty of gentle arms, like the way jaemins hands slipped just below renjuns waistband to thumb at his hips. or, the way he would fall into donghyucks caring arms after a long night full of fake euphoria and cheap liquor. 

nonetheless, renjun missed a motherly touch. moving halfway across the world wasn’t what renjun expected it to be like. he figured it would be a hell of a lot less messy, yet that was the definition of his stay in busy new york city. 

he knew that liveliness surged through the city, snaking between taxi cars and skyscrapers to infect everyone inside. it was called the city that never sleeps for a reason, loud streets and bright lights at any time of day. some of renjuns favorite moments, however, were when a peaceful silence reigned over the city. when every taxi driver went home, and all the tourists were well into their nights rest. 

to this day, renjun claims this to be his favorite moment since he moved into his little studio apartment. one early morning, he woke up to absolutely no noise. no cars, no pigeons, no drunk new yorkers stumbling their way back home. he woke up in jaemins loving arms, tangled in his thin silk sheets that he loved so much.  
he reveled in that silence, something so uncommon to him he was nearly concerned. it lasted a good few minutes, before jaemin woke up. “goodmorning, pretty boy.” he whispers, grabbing at renjuns bare hips. “go back to sleep, jaem. it’s too early.” 

he rakes his fingers through jaemins hair, the city resuming its normal morning craziness not long after. he looked back on that moment every time the hush fell over the big city, and a smile was quickly gracing his face. it was a warm night, renjun standing on his balcony in only a sweatshirt and boxers. he knew nobody would blink an eye, or even look towards his apartment, so he could care less. the only person looking in his direction was jaemin, who opened the door to come out with renjun. he wrapped his arms around the boys waist, renjun moving to place his arms over jaemins. 

“pretty night.” jaemin murmurs, placing a kiss to renjuns hair. 

jaemin adored the silence just as much, if not more, than renjun did. growing up in a little tiny town smack dab in the middle of nowhere, jaemin learned that isolation and silence was one of the greatest joys in life. he wishes he could whisk renjun away for a weekend, taking him to an off the map area where they could just be. they knew they would never have a truly private moment in new york, so whenever jaemin has the chance, he wants to take it and make a damn good use of it. 

“‘s quiet.” renjun smiles, turning to face jaemin. the taller holds him close, tangling his fingers on renjuns back. renjun moves oh so quickly, pulling jaemin into the tightest hug he could, desperate for the warm touch he craved. jaemin gave it to him. it was anything but motherly, the way jaemins hands moved to renjuns bare thighs to lift him up, holding him as close as he could. 

jaemin opens the door, renjun still clinging on like a teddy bear. they retreat back to their bedroom, jaemin collapsing with renjun flush against his bare chest.  
renjun moves his head from the crook of jaemins neck, loosening his grip on the boy. 

he looks at jaemin, his eyes closed and lips turned up into a smile. jaemin was easily the prettiest boy renjun had ever seen, and he wanted to see more of him. not just his body, although that was on the list. he wanted to see the vulnerability that na jaemin kept so well hidden. renjun knew jaemin was cocky, and it was super hot, but sometimes he wants jaemin to just let his guard down for renjun to see the real him. 

“you’re too pretty.” renjun smiles, placing a lazy kiss to jaemins chin. his fingers tap on jaemins cheeks, his thumb rubbing smoothly against jaemins skin.  
jaemin takes renjuns hands in his, pulling the boy into his side. 

“can i take you somewhere next weekend?”  
“where is somewhere?”  
renjun asks immediately, running his fingers against the lines of jaemins bare tummy. jaemin smiles, placing a kiss to the top of the boys head. 

jaemin always knew renjun was the one. from the moment he laid eyes on the tiny boy with the snaggletooth, he knew he was the one. what he didn’t know, though, was that he would end up moving halfway across the world with him and four of his best friends. they shared a three bedroom apartment in the heart of new york city, large enough to house six starving, horny teenaged boys. 

“mmmmm, maybe into the middle of nowhere. where we can do whatever we want, and there’s no jeno to barge in on us. remember that one time jeno walked in on us in the bathtub?” renjun giggles at the thought of the memory, all flashing back in his mind. 

renjun and jaemin were in the bathtub, bubbles overflowing onto the floor. the moment that renjun moved to place a soft kiss on jaemins lips, jeno busted the door opening, drunk off his ass, mumbling something about shampoo incoherently.  
the boys giggled at jenos shocked face, kicking the boy out of the room quickly. jaemin joined in on the giggling, his nails dragging up and down renjuns back. 

“i think i would love that.” renjun says, taking jaemins face in his hands to kiss him lovingly.  
it was a sweet kiss, full of warmth and the slightest bit of lust.

jaemin slipped his tongue into renjuns mouth, the smaller boys cheeks heating up quickly. to this day, renjun got butterflies every time jaemin placed a hand on him. whether it was a quick peck to the cheek, or wandering hands deep into the hours of the night.  
he loved every little touch jaemin places to his skin, and renjun could never get enough. 

when they seperate, renjun giggles as jaemin licks his lips, smiling graciously at the boy he loves most.  
“you make me crazy.” jaemin thumbs at renjuns lip, renjun pecking the boys thumb gently. 

it was true. renjun drove jaemin crazy. he was the sweetest little thing, yet he was quick to snap if he was upset. art school drove renjun up the wall, a project always needing to be finished or an art history paper to be written. when he had a night to himself, like tonight, he enjoyed spending them tangled in the sheets with jaemin. 

“i bet.” 

jaemin smiles at that, his fingers tracing renjuns hip bone. he let himself slip off for a moment, daydreaming about their upcoming trip. of course, jaemin would want to spend it with as little distractions as possible, just him and renjun. 

he wanted to take an uninterrupted bubble bath. he wanted renjun to paint something beautiful on his back, admiring it with him and praising him as much as possible. he wanted to get high as hell, just giggling with renjun as they stare at the sky and try not to fall out of a hammock. 

renjun knew jaemin wasn’t present, and made no effort to strike up a conversation with the boy. he just cards his fingers through jaemins freshly dyed hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. 

jaemin was unfamiliar with this renjun. the renjun that had no weight on his shoulders, no stress about school. renjun was much clingier, which made jaemins heart throb. he doesn’t see this side of him often, and everytime he does it makes him fall a little more in love. 

he knew all too well that renjun couldn’t prioritize time with jaemin over school, as he cared too much about approval and perfection to let himself loose when there was a project to be finished. while jaemin didn’t enjoy this, he accepted the fact that it was his reality and no matter how much renjun prioritized school, he still loved jaemin more than anyone in the world. 

so, sitting here, soaking renjun in, made jaemin the happiest boy in the world. no distractions, just him and renjun. that’s how it should be.

jaemin pulls himself out of this daydream, his arms wrapping tighter around renjuns small waist. he wanted to stay like this forever, with renjun buried into his side. he wishes he could super glue renjun to him. 

“hey.” renjun says, voice barely above a whisper as he pushes himself onto jaemins chest. he takes the boys face in his hands, studying every inch. his fingers traced the boys jaw, moving up to his lips. 

jaemin pressed small kisses to his digits as he traced his lips. he had a perfect face, renjun decided. he had an urge to paint him, but knew the beauty in front of him would out do anything he put on a canvas. 

renjun was very good, always artistically inclined. when he first started dating jaemin, he would doodle him something on a sticky note everyday. it was small things, puppies he saw on a park date, milkshakes he shared with jaemin, tiny things that reminded him of the boy he adored so much. 

jaemin kept every single one in a shoebox under their bed. every single sticky note. his absolute favorite was one he drew of a pair of hands. loosely entangled, melded together so perfectly. 

it was their hands. he noticed the size difference, the larger hand absolutely engulfing the smaller one. he noticed the thin rings on both hands, a small flower engraved into the side. 

jaemin had those rings made for their third anniversary. it brought renjun to tears, and neither of them have taken them off ever since. it was no proposal, but they wore them like wedding rings. 

renjuns small fingers traced their way up jaemins cheeks, holding him in place as he leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. then both of his cheeks, just in between his fingers. down to his chin, then his forehead, before delving into his lips. it wasn’t a greedy kiss. 

it was a small kiss, full of love, passion, and tenderness. it was so domestic, and it was just so them. 

“hi.” jaemin finally whispers back as they seperate. renjun smiles softly, resting his head just under jaemins chin. jaemin placed a soft kiss to his hair, his arms looping around his waist.

jaemin was so happy. so happy that he finally had time to spend with his boy. what made him even happier, though, was the fact that the city was silent. 

he noticed the silence immediately. twice in one night was rare. he heard nothing, other than renjuns breathing. renjun must’ve noticed, too, as he turned to look out the window. “it’s quiet again.” he murmurs, cheek squished against jaemins chest. 

“that it is, huh?” jaemin slides his hands under renjuns sweatshirt, rubbing his back softly. renjun nearly melted under the touch, jaemins hands working magic. god, did that boy drive him wild. 

holding that much love in your heart for someone is insane, if you ask renjun. wanting nothing more than to hold and kiss and touch on someone everytime you see them is insane. but that’s all renjun wants to do to jaemin, no matter how shy he gets about it. 

and renjun isn’t a touchy person, either. no way in hell. he just loved jaemin. he loved him so much, it terrified him. he’d take a bullet for him. 

jaemin would do the same back, too. 

renjun was in candy land right now. he was in euphoria, right here, on their full size bed, lying on top of a moomin blanket. 

he couldn’t help but smile as he noticed jaemin drifting off, placing a kiss to the skin near his heart. 

“goodnight, my candy boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!!!!! <333


End file.
